


Come Whatever, I'll Be Yours All Alone

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “I’ve been looking for you, baby / in every face that I’ve ever known / and there is something ‘bout the way you love me / that finally feels like home”*No one has ever touched TK the way that Carlos does.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 3: “Sweetest Devotion” by Adele
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255





	Come Whatever, I'll Be Yours All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning thinking “soft smut” and, well... now we're here. I have quite literally never written smut before, and I’m terrified that not only did I actually do it, but now I'm posting it.

\------------

Before he met Carlos Reyes, TK would’ve proudly declared to anyone that he was an incredibly tactile person. He craved the touch of another person, always desiring a closer connection to the world around him and, specifically, the people that inhabited it. He mainly blames his dad, who has definitely owned more than one “World’s Best Hugger” t-shirts in his lifetime; TK grew up in a household where physical displays of affection were a daily occurrence, and when he began to date, that expectation bled into his romantic relationships as well. 

So yeah, TK likes touch, but he’s starting to think that he looks like a complete germaphobe next to Carlos.

Carlos, he discovers, can be a very quiet person. Not all the time; no, sometimes he’s sassy and confident, and so goddamn sexy when he deepens his voice or puts on his serious face. He can pull everyone around him towards him with just one word. He’s just so infectiously full of life, and people can’t seem to get enough. TK can absolutely relate, but his favorite thing about Carlos, the one that he doesn’t really get to appreciate until they ( _finally_ ) settle into their relationship, is his gentle nature. He’s such a soft, deeply invested person. TK has watched him sit in a room of people and hardly speak, but still say so much in the way that he gives his complete attention to everyone around him. And no one gets to experience that like TK.

Being the boyfriend of Carlos Reyes means that TK is never without a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on, and the certainty of that feels both too big and too scary, but also everything that he has ever searched to find. He never has to worry about how Carlos feels about him because the man speaks volumes by saying nothing at all.

Carlos’s many conversational styles also translate to the bedroom, which is no surprise to TK, considering their not-safe-for-work beginning. But now that they’re in a relationship — and currently in the phase where it is actually physically painful to wear clothes around each other when they could definitely be naked and sweaty together instead — there is a powerful energy in their sex life. It’s not just lust and passion, but a deeper drive to learn each other inside and out, emotionally and physically. TK forgets what it was like to have sex before Carlos. 

Sometimes, he thinks he never knew what sex really was before meeting him. 

\-----

TK feels each of his senses awaken one-by-one. First, there’s smell and taste, the sharp scent of Carlos’s shampoo invading his nostrils as he keeps his face buried in his boyfriend’s soft pillow accompanied by an uncomfortable cotton-y taste in his mouth from sleep. Then, hearing, as he tunes into the soft hum of the rotating fan in the corner of the room, causing a gentle breeze to rustle the sheet that covers the lower half of his body, exposing his bare back. 

Touch comes next, and he’s confused for a moment when he feels a barely-there tickle along his shoulder blade. Too lazy to raise his head just yet to investigate, he wards off sight to focus on the strange feeling. Something presses gently against his skin, quickly followed by other somethings that glide along horizontally before meeting the dip of his spine. They pause for a minute before moving down towards his pelvis in a slow drag that causes TK’s entire body to awaken in an intense shiver.

A new sound, this one a familiar laugh, comes out of nowhere and TK’s breath catches, his heartbeat increasing as Carlos’s fingers reach their destination: the two notches on his lower back. TK feels Carlos’s thumbs rub around the divots before just barely pressing in. There’s a shift on the bed, but before TK can look up to see what’s happening, he feels the unmistakable press of wet lips right in-between the notches at the base of his spine. He shivers again, this time letting out a sharp gasp.

Carlos continues his journey, moving back up TK’s torso, though not with his fingers this time; instead, TK feels the press of a dozen kisses against his skin as Carlos moves towards his shoulders. He grips the pillow beneath his head, desperate to try to find some control over the way he’s losing himself to Carlos’s exploration. He turns his face to the side, parting his lips slightly to take in some fresh air.

Until now, TK’s eyes have remained closed, but they flutter open when he feels a gentle kiss pressed against his cheek. Re-adjusting to the sudden change in light, he sees dark curls in his periphery, along with the edge of a strong, stubbled jaw. He hums in contentment; he loves every inch of that face, and seeing even a fraction of it makes him feel so safe and secure. Carlos responds by pressing his nose against TK’s temple; TK hears him take in a deep breath before he feels a slight squeeze at his hip. 

Taking the cue, he rolls over in place, Carlos bringing his right leg over TK’s hips to straddle him as his hands come up to occupy the space on either side of TK’s head. For the first time since awakening, TK takes in his boyfriend.

Carlos’s gaze is open and bright as he smiles down at him and TK is quick to notice that the man is also completely naked. He feels his dick start to react as his eyes roam down the bare chest before him, lightly covered in a dusting of dark chest hair that makes TK’s mouth water. In his current position, his boyfriend’s abs are on full display, taut from holding himself up. Further down, his eyes zero in on Carlos’s flaccid cock, currently pulled down by gravity towards TK’s stomach and surrounded by neatly trimmed hair. 

All together, Carlos Reyes is the only true rival of Michelangelo's David, and TK has no idea how he got lucky enough to see him like this whenever he wants, but he feels alive with the hunger and need that each opportunity brings.

His very obvious staring doesn’t go unnoticed; a growl above him pulls his gaze up just in time for Carlos to dive down and catch him in a possessive kiss. His lips part and TK feels Carlos’s tongue slide against his own; his normal concern for morning breath is non-existent today, as Carlos doesn’t seem to mind it at all when he licks around TK’s mouth, desperate to taste every space and crevice inside him.

TK feels himself begin to drift off towards the lust-filled haze that Carlos’s kisses always create, but before he can get too far, Carlos pulls back, pressing a short kiss onto his lips as he gives TK a heavy look, his brown irises nearly hidden by his blown pupils. TK lifts his chin in protest, desperate to taste more of his man, but Carlos turns his face to the side to avoid him.

“I’m not done,” he whispers, and TK realizes that it’s the first thing either of them have said all morning. Before he can ask what Carlos means, the man is reaching for his hands. He spreads them out to the sides before dropping TK’s right hand to focus on his left. With a smirk, he raises it to his lips and delicately presses a kiss to each of TK’s fingers.

Time seems to slow down as TK watches Carlos explore his left hand, gently nibbling on each of his fingers and licking along the lines of his palm. When he has had his fill, he moves on to TK’s wrist and then, just like he did with his spine earlier, Carlos kisses his way up to his shoulder. He moves across TK’s chest to his right shoulder, and proceeds to trail his lips down that arm to nibble and kiss and lick every inch of TK’s right hand. 

He feels like he can’t catch his breath, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as Carlos begins to map that with his mouth, too. TK can feel his dick getting heavier and heavier as it responds to every kiss and touch that Carlos lays on him. He knows Carlos must feel it as he shifts their legs to kneel between TK’s thighs, giving him room to continue his descent down TK’s stomach. He spends very little time on TK’s nipples, giving each of them a sharp bite and kiss before moving on. In a way, TK is grateful; he already feels like he’s struggling to keep his body in one piece as Carlos examines every inch of him like a painter constructing a masterpiece.

After what is definitely an eternity, Carlos reaches his hips, pressing his nose into the dip between his pelvis and thigh, and inhaling. TK realizes after a beat that Carlos is smelling him, the discovery causing his skin to tingle with want and desire for the man currently torturing him in the softest way possible.

“Carlos, please,” he begs. Carlos lets out a deep laugh, kissing TK’s hip as he turns to face TK’s cock. From his own vantage point, TK can see that it’s red and throbbing at the tip, leaking precum onto his stomach below. He huffs out a frustrated moan as Carlos just stares at it for a moment before bringing his hand up to gently trace his fingers along the soft underside, barely applying pressure as if it’s something delicate and special, to be handled with care.

TK rises up on his elbows, glaring down at his boyfriend. “Babe, please,” he whines, and almost as if he can read his mind, Carlos instantly grips his dick in his hand and dives towards the tip, sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth. TK flops back down, throwing a hand over his face as the pressure increases tenfold. “Fuck, Carlos,” he yells, feeling increasingly close to death as his body spins out of control.

Carlos ignores him, continuing to suck him in further until TK feels the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. They both let out a low groan simultaneously, and the vibration overstimulates TK the way he definitely likes but almost can’t stand right now. He can feel sweat starting to gather on his forehead and on his chest, now tinged red from Carlos’s attention. His boyfriend relaxes his jaw as he bobs his head up and down, taking TK like he was born to do it; it’s not the first time that TK has thought that, just maybe, they were actually made for each other.

For all of the build-up, TK feels himself getting closer much sooner than he would like. He raises his hands to Carlos’s head, gripping his curls in warning. Instead of pulling back, Carlos moves to take him deeper, pulling at TK’s hips to get him moving. For a moment, they’re both unrestrained, TK moving his hips wildly as Carlos works him with both his mouth and a hand at the base of his shaft. When TK does come, it’s so strong, like an explosion rocking through him, that it causes him to black out for a moment, Carlos swallowing hungrily around him as he shoots his release down his throat.

When he comes to, moments later, Carlos is once again leaning over him, a soft palm pressed to his cheek as he looks down at him in concern. “Are you okay?” he questions. 

TK doesn’t understand what exactly he means until he feels Carlos’s thumb swipe a tear from his cheek. Looking up at his boyfriend, he can feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, almost as if it’s trying to reconnect with its partner in Carlos’s chest. TK understands the desire; if he could find a way to bury himself inside the man above him and never leave, he would do it without hesitation.

Instead of answering the question, TK pulls Carlos towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips. It’s not a simple peck, but it’s also not too dirty. It’s a three-word sentence that gives way to a paragraph and an essay, then finally a novel telling the story of who they were before, who they are now, and who they will become together. 

For TK, it’s a declaration of all of the love and devotion that he feels for this quiet, wonderful man.

It says, “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there was an epilogue to this, it would read: "TK and Carlos never left their bed again, they just had sex forever until they died." So, aren't we glad I didn't write that?
> 
> Find me on tumblr - [howtosingit](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/) \- where I just live in my love for these two!


End file.
